Seeing Stars
by Fanforlife179
Summary: It's 15th May 2014 and Barry Barry has a gun. What happens when Christine Mulgrew is shot and she wakes up at Waterloo Road, then Havelock high in 1985 and Gene Hunt is the Head Master?


Seeing Stars

Chapter One: The Accident

 **15th May 2014**

My name is Christine Mulgrew. I had a son called Connor who I am very proud of and a few months ago he left come to become a chef in London. I am head teacher at Waterloo Road Comprehensive School and I am a recovering alcoholic. I have just survived what Tom used to call a 'Fisher' and I was not taken off the role of head at the end of last term, thanks to Simon Lowesly.

"Morning," said Sonya as I walked into my office for another day at work. I imagined it'll be just another normal day, I was wrong. Suddenly George raced into my office.

"Christine, they are out of control," said George clearly out of breath.

"Who?" I said knowing full well it was the pupils but I might as well double check.

"Barry Barry's back," said George. I was shocked, that was the last thing I needed, Barry Barry.

"Oh no," I said desperately.

"That's not the worst part," said George, "He's Gabriella Wark's boyfriend." I nodded my head and thought about what I was going to say until I was interrupted by Simon.

"Thanks Simon, but George has told me about the situation," I said.

"There's something you don't know," said Simon.

"And what's that?" I said.

"Barry Barry has a gun!" said Simon. What? Oh my god, a gun on school grounds. I raced out there into the car park to sort this out.

"Barry," I shouted, "Put that down!"

"Don't think so, miss," said Barry. He then picked up the gun and shot it at me. I fell down. I couldn't breath. Everyone was crowding around me then I saw the stars and went black. I just been shot by a Barry.

 **16th May 1985**

Hours later, I woke up. I looked around where was everybody. It must be very early in the morning. I must've have just been left here. Why wasn't I taken in to hospital? I was just shot by a Barry. I stood up and looked around. That's not right. I looked at the sign, it didn't read 'Waterloo Road' it said 'Havelock High' but the only time this school was Havelock was between 1962 and 2004. It's bloody 2014. Is this some sort of wind up?

I went inside as I thought that was the only place to get answers. The place looked all different the stained glass windows were gone and it looked all 80s. I walked to my office but it wasn't there. Where is my office?

Suddenly a strange man walked in. He had a beige coat and a not very friendly face.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man.

"Where is my office?" I asked.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"I think I could ask you the same question," I said.

"Gene Hunt, head master," said the man sternly.

"There must be some sort of mistake, I'm head teacher her at Waterloo Road," I said.

"I think there must be a mistake this is Havelock High," said Gene growing more impatient.

"No this is Waterloo Road and I'm head teacher and my office is here," I said gesturing to the empty space next to me.

"Look girl, what's your name? Maybe I could book you into the nearest Mental Asylum," said Gene.

"I will not take any of that to me. This is 2014, women are not supposed to be treated like this," I said angrily.

"2014, I think you'll find this is 1985 and I am head here and you are a mad woman!" said Gene angrily.

"What are you going on about. I may love my drink but I am not a mad woman," I said sternly. Gene smiled as he realised something.

"Ah, something we have in common. We both love the drink," said Gene.

"I am Christine Mulgrew by the way and I am not going out for a drink with you, Mr. Hunt," I said firmly.

"You should have said, I've heard a lot about you. Yes I remember transferred from Waterloo Road in Rochdale. You're my new deputy," said Gene smiling. What, what's going on am I mad, in a coma or did I just travel back in time. But it seems I've got to play along.

"Sorry, Mr. Hunt," I said, "I just had a long trip. Yes I remember now Havelock High Mr. Gene Hunt. And just one question, how well behaved are the pupils?" I had to ask that as I was interested if they were any better in the 80s.

"Well firstly, it's Gene and while it's no Grange Hill it's has it's fair share of troubles but you'll find out soon enough. I would also like to point out I used to be a police office CID, I was DCI Gene Hunt. So any messing around and I won't be afraid to get you nicked," he said. Well this is going to be interesting.


End file.
